


A Simple Proposal

by notoriouslyrad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Viktor with a K, YOI Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriouslyrad/pseuds/notoriouslyrad
Summary: ISU Figure Skating@ISU_Figure · Apr 24Worlds gold medalist @y-katsudon and Worlds silver medalist @yuri-plisetsky return to the ice in Hasetsu, Japan for the second annual #HotSpringsOnIce exhibition today, April 24, 2017! The event will be streamed live on the ISU official website. This year, Worlds bronze medalist @v-nikiforov has prior commitments but we know he will be watching!(The ISU isn’t wrong about Viktor— but they aren’t quite right, either.)





	A Simple Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Narwhal! I hope you enjoy your gift as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**ISU Figure Skating** @ISU_Figure · Apr 24

Worlds gold medalist @y-katsudon and Worlds silver medalist @yuri-plisetsky return to the ice in Hasetsu, Japan for the second annual #HotSpringsOnIce exhibition today, April 24, 2017! The event will be streamed live on the ISU official website. This year, Worlds bronze medalist @v-nikiforov has prior commitments but we know he will be watching!

___________________

Yuuri supposed that there were worse things in life than finding out through the ISU Twitter six hours before the exhibition that your boyfriend, who had signed you up for the exhibition in the first place, would not actually be attending. He was just hard pressed to think of them. When he texted Viktor, Viktor had simply confirmed that he would not be there but had “sent moral support that should arrive soon!” Now it was too late to back out, and he was just going to have to get through an exhibition (bad) with a homicidal 15-year-old Russian (worse) while Viktor was off gallivanting in Russia.

“I am,” Yuuri wails from his stretching on the floor, “going to kill him. I am going to take all his gold medals and hit his stupid, charming face with them until he dies.”

Yuuri’s moral support hums thoughtfully from his perch on the Ice Castle Hasetsu locker room bench. “That is very morbid, Yuuri,” Phichit finally says. “Although,” he adds, winking cheerfully, “I guess what you and Viktor are into is none of my business.” Laughing, he ducks the shoe Yuuri halfheartedly throws at him.

Yuuri breathes more easily as he laces up his skates, settling into a familiar routine. Phichit, bouncing around the room, provides soothing background chatter. There's a series of sharp raps on the door and Yuri leans in, a strange look on his face. “They want you out as soon as possible for your free skate exhibition. Oh, and good luck out there,” he says, before turning and sashaying away.

Yuuri goggles at the door. “Did you see that? He didn’t even insult me, this is beyond weird.”

“He is 15, Yuuri, stop assigning him ulterior motives,” scolds Phichit.

“This is the first time since he grew two inches in the month before Worlds that not every word sounded like ‘I intend to shoot out your kneecaps at the earliest possible opportunity,’” hisses Yuuri. “There’s something very, very wrong.”

Phichit gives Yuuri a look that suggests _Yuuri_ is the crazy one which— Phichit once snuck a hamster onto an airplane by hiding it in Celestino’s hair, okay, Yuuri is definitely not the crazy one— and herds him towards the entrance to the rink.

The crowd waiting for him takes Yuuri’s breath away. His memories of Ice Castle Hasetsu involve mostly quiet and emptiness, but now the bleachers are crammed from end to end, brightly colored posters in Japanese, Russian, and often both filling the air. It is beautiful, and despite himself Yuuri feels bolstered by pure happiness as he takes his first step out onto the ice. He skates smoothly into starting position, hearing the cheers of the audience as the first strains of music begin.

His body flows through the program, muscle memory carrying him easily through his first quadruple toeloop, double toeloop combo, and taking him through the steps to his entrance into the quadruple Salchow. He's so focused that he misses the way the crowd suddenly rises to a fever pitch, but out of the corner of his eye, just as he drives his toe pick down, he sees a slender figure join him on the ice. By then it’s too late to back out of the jump, so he turns it into a double and prays that even though Yuri has clearly lost his mind he’s kept enough of it to stay out of the way. When he turns, though, he has to rub his eyes because it’s Viktor— supposed-to-be-at-a-Russian-exhibition-Viktor!— coming out of his own breathtaking Salchow.

“Hello, Yuuri,” Viktor says, skating to a gentle stop while Yuuri is still trying to pick his jaw up from the floor. “I hope you are not too mad with me. You are not, are you?” Gobsmacked, Yuuri just shakes his head like an idiot. Viktor beams. “That is very good.” He reaches out and strokes Yuuri’s cheek, then takes a visibly deep breath. “Because if you were mad, then that would make what I am about to do very, very awkward.”

Suddenly Yuuri is the one taking deep breaths, because Viktor smoothly gets down onto one knee. Even though Yuuri’s senses were working perfectly seconds prior, his world narrows down to the man in front of him.

“I know you have already gotten us rings,” Viktor says seriously, taking Yuuri’s hands and rubbing his thumb over the smooth gold. “And they are perfect, just like you. But when I said that we would get married after your gold medal, I was not joking. I do not want there to be any confusion. I want the whole world to know that I love you, and most of all, I want you to know that. Yuuri, I was a competitor for so long that I forgot what it was like to be a person. You make me happy to be Viktor Nikiforov again. Will you marry me?”

Viktor’s eyes are brilliantly blue, and even his nervous smile is heartbreaking; Yuuri has no idea why Viktor asked a question when there is not a single person on the planet who could look at Viktor on one knee and say anything but ‘yes,’ much less Yuuri, and— oh, God, Yuuri may have been saying this out loud, because everybody and their mothers know that Yuuri is an idiot when Viktor is around.

“You did say it out loud,” confirms Viktor. “So that is a yes, da?” Yuuri helplessly nods, and watches Viktor’s smile turn incandescent.

Dimly, he hears two voices that sound suspiciously like Phichit and Yuri start a ‘kiss, kiss, kiss!’ chant with the audience, but then Viktor stands up, cups his face, and he’s too busy kissing his fiancé to care.

(Later, when the exhibition is over and Viktor declares himself the champion of the second annual Hot Springs on Ice based solely on the execution of his quadruple Salchow, Viktor and Yuuri curl up together in Yuuri’s room at Yuutopia. They watch terrible Korean dramas and find excuses to touch each other’s left hands together, marveling at the quiet clink of rings. As the credits begin rolling, Viktor leans in and whispers,“I had to propose now because I am taking that gold medal back next season”— and Yuuri can’t help but laugh and laugh.)


End file.
